The Uzumaki Family Secret
by The Digger
Summary: Warning! Futanari, Yuri, and Incest in this story! A powerful lust has overcome Naruko; that will change her body and life forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A fair warning: On top of the obvious futanari, there will be plenty of yuri and incest in the chapters to come, so if you don't like, don't read. If you do like, then have fun! :D**

 **I've been wanting to do a futanari story with Kushina, Naruko, and Hinata for a long time, so I'm happy to finally be able to put out something worth expanding upon.**

 **Well, anyways, enjoy!**

Kushina Uzumaki sighed as she waited in the dining room for her daughter's return. It was normal for her to be out doing whatever teenagers did these days, but tonight? She had been gone way too long. The sun had long since set on Konoha, the street lights long since warmed up, and Naruko was nowhere to be seen…

"Heymom!Byemom!" Naruko said very hurriedly, rushing through the house, her arms laden with a variety of freshly bought goods, all concealed in black bags. "Already ate, don't need dinner!" She said, just as quickly.

"Naruko, where have you been?!" Kushina demanded, trying to catch her daughter before she disappeared into her room, but too late; Naruko had even locked her door before her mom could finish her sentence, much less grab the knob.

"Ugh, teenagers!" Kushina groaned in frustration. "She better stay in there for a long time, because when she comes out, I am… Hm?" She broke off from her irritated rant as her foot bumped something on the floor. It was one of the black-bagged items Naruko had brought back, apparently having dropped it in her rush. "Well… I'll be confiscating this, then!" Kushina smirked as she glanced at the newly confiscated item. "Oh?"

It was now very easy to understand why this was in such a concealing bag; what Kushina saw inside was a video tape depicting a woman being screwed wildly by another woman with a strap-on.

"Oh, kids today…!" Kushina giggled. Sure enough, she could hear Naruko moaning very loudly in her room, obviously having given up muffling her sounds of pleasure. Kushina took a peek through the crack under her door, and saw that Naruko had already stripped completely naked, and was pleasuring herself as hard as her fingers could.

"Oh my, she's REALLY going at it!" Kushina smirked with amusement. "Okay Naruko. Just this once, you're off the hook tonight." She knew from experience how frisky and wound-up girls her age could be, and knew it was best to just leave her be and let off steam.

However, Naruko's horniness did NOT stop with this one night; under normal circumstances, Naruko would be quick to the table for breakfast, and wouldn't leave until she had eaten her fill (and she got a big appetite from her mother), but even after Kushina had finished her own breakfast, Naruko was nowhere to be seen in the dining room.

"She hasn't been wanking all night, has she?" the red-hot habanero asked herself amusedly as she went to check her daughter's room. "Naruko? Breakfast is ready!" She knocked on Naruko's door, but no to no response. "Naruko? I made your favorite!" Still no answer.

Kushina opened the door to find Naruko's room totally devoid of Naruko, though anything but devoid of pornography and items of erotic nature; dirty magazines were strewn across the bed, some showing a few spots once wet with certain juices, at the foot of her TV was a tall stack of erotic video tapes, various sex toys were scattered across the room, particularly the bedside, and the entire room had a distinct smell of sexual tension that told Kushina that Naruko's sex drive the previous night was at a level she'd never experienced in all her teenage life.

"Off to get a cold shower, then?" She grinned, more amused than before.

Sure enough, as she checked the bathroom, it was to hear the sound of the water running drown out by Naruko's loud cries of ecstasy.

"Nope. Quite a steamy shower going…." Kushina remarked. "I wonder… is she about to go through…. That?"

"Naruko?" She knocked on the door, and almost instantly, Naruko's moaning silenced as she gave a surprised yelp. "Are you doing okay in there?"

"Y-yeah, mom!"

"I didn't see you at all last night. Is there anything I should know about?" Kushina asked, trying to sound caring and concerned.

"No!" Naruko responded too quickly. "N-no, I'm doing perfectly fine mom!"

"Yeah, there's definitely something she's not telling me." Kushina said to herself, rolling her eyes. "Can you come out and talk to me?" She asked her daughter. When Naruko didn't reply, she added, with a hint of amusement, "You're not in any trouble, Naruko. I just want to talk."

Silence for a while, and then Kushina said, "Actually…. Better idea: how about I come talk to you?"

"Eh?" This definitely got Naruko's attention. "N-no, mom! You don't…"

"Oh, don't be shy, honey!" Kushina giggled as she stepped into the bathroom. "I've seen you naked before."

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Naruko shouted, recoiling in embarrassment. Through the shower curtain, she could make out her mother's outline as she drew closer, stripping off her clothes.

Naruko had long ago come to terms with her lesbian identity; ever since she found love with the timid yet loveable Hinata Hyuuga in her last year at the Ninja Academy, and following such love, her mother sat her down to give her 'the talk'.

Ever since, Naruko had no shame in expressing her love for girls, nor her diesel libido, but for the first time since that happy accident that brought Naruko and Hinata together, she felt all kinds of wrong for feeling arousal as she saw the silhouette of her mother's perfect body.

"So," Kushina smirked, pushing up her ample breasts as she crossed her arms in a mockingly serious way while stood right in front of the shower curtain. "Where were you last night, young lady?"

"Ah, j-just hanging out with friends!" Naruko spluttered clumsily. She had the powerful urge to turn the shower down to the coldest possible setting; between her shameful arousal at her mother's shape, the panic at being punished by said sexy mom, and the steam of the shower, she thought she could pass out, the heat was so overwhelming.

"Oh really?" Kushina smirked. "So, did Sakura get a copy of 'Lesbo Lovefest 4' too?"

 _"_ _Shit! She knows about that?!"_ Naruko gasped. _"Oh, man, now I'm REALLY in trouble….!"_ She winced as Kushina yanked back the curtain and stepped into the shower with her daughter.

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruko asked, trying not to sound scared, though absolutely panicking, as she was certain that she was in for one rough punishment at the hands of the Red Hot Habanero….

"You're not in trouble…. This time." Kushina grinned, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Eh? ….I'm not?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Kushina said, sounding amused at first. "Normally, being out that late, not to mention the wad you've undoubtedly blown on a lot of stupid smut and sex toys, would be enough to make me want to beat your ass like it's never been beaten before…." Naruko's heart skipped a beat as she heard the fury in her mother's voice slope with every word.

"But, this is something that can't be helped." Kushina smiled as she returned to her previous, pleasant voice. "Oooh, Naruko! I'm so proud~!"

These words through Naruko completely for a loop. "Uh….. proud?"

"Do you feel it~?" Kushina asked huskily as her ample breasts pressed against her daughter's back. "That intense, heated lust? That craving for sex?"

"Mmgh…." Naruko moaned weakly as she felt her own boobs be groped by her mother. Indeed, she could. "But why…?"

"Naruko, you're beginning to come of age at last." Kushina smiled as one hand slid down from Naruko's breast, down her hips, across her thighs, between her legs…

"Mom, you're weirding me out!" Naruko blurted out what was on her mind. As she squirmed to wriggle free of her mother's touch, she suddenly froze, and went very quiet as she felt something hard press against her lower back. "…Uh, mom…?"

"Ah-ha, just like I thought~." Kushina grinned.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So, what are your thoughts? Should I continue this series? If so, know that there will be plenty of Naruko x Hinata to come, with a healthy dose of motherly love added to the mix! ^^**

 **Oh, and no, Naruko's not losing her virginity to her mom; that's going to Hinata, and Hinata alone! (and spoiler: Naruko has everything she needs to take Hinata's ;P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so disappointed in myself; It's been almost 2 years since the first chapter, and this little of a chapter shouldn't have taken nearly as long as it has. I even hesitated rewriting the first chapter to include this, but in the end, I decided that it didn't really make a difference either way.**

 **In any event, this series is back and here to stay, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah-ha, just as I thought~." Kushina grinned as she felt her daughter's nether regions.

"Mom, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Naruko demanded.

"Language." Kushina said in a playfully correctional tone. She smacked her daughter's butt teasingly. "Finish your shower; we need to have an important talk." She got out of the shower, not bothering to dry or cloth herself. "Oh, and when you're done, don't bother getting dressed."

"Eh?" Naruko blushed. "You want me to stay naked?"

"That's right." Kushina confirmed. "Now finish up, and meet me in my room when you're done showering."

Naruko was in a state of utter disbelief as she finished her shower. Did her mom seriously just grope her, and say she was proud? For…. What exactly? And she knew that this was also taking a turn for the highly embarrassing, especially after she left the bathroom.

But what other choice was there? Well… she could run. That seemed like a good option. But, as she played the scenario out in her head, she knew that was one thing her mom wouldn't let slide (and was probably counting on). If anything, it would only serve to complicate things for her.

She sighed as she turned off the shower, and dried herself off. No other choice; gotta do what mom says.

She left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her torso, and headed to her mother's room as ordered, to find Kushina herself waiting for her eagerly.

"Enjoy your shower, sweetie~?"

"Uh, w-what's this about?" Naruko asked.

"This is about you, and what's going to happen to you very soon." Kushina said pleasantly. Like Naruko, she was also totally naked, crossing her legs as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Uh, what's happening to me?" asked Naruko nervously.

"During sex Ed, did Anko ever give you kids the 'third gender' talk?"

Naruko, still having no idea what the hell Kushina was talking about, simply shook her head. She definitely would have remembered hearing talk about a third gender…

"I didn't think so." Kushina shrugged. "Not many people know they even exist, but no matter." She tugged at Naruko's towel, prompting her to drop it. When she did, Kushina observed her daughter's naked body for the second time that night, though this time from the front. "Well, whether you know it yet or not, you're among this rare breed."

"I'm… I'm not a girl?" Naruko blinked.

"Oh, you very much are, Naruko," Kushina giggled. "'Third gender' is mostly just a figure of speech. Well, might as well not beat around the bush! It's better to show you than to talk about it, anyways."

Kushina uncrossed her legs, spreading them widely, and Naruko stared in disbelief at what she saw: Standing tall at attention between Kushina's legs was a penis that stood about a total foot in length.

"M-mom?!" Naruko blinked, utterly dumbfounded. "W-wait… you're a man!? My mom has been a MAN all my life?!" She felt like her entire life had been a lie.

"No, Naruko, I'm still very much a woman, and I always have been!" Kushina laughed. She sat back a little further, to show her daughter her vagina directly under her penis. "See? I'm what's commonly known as a Futanari: 'someone of two kinds'."

In disbelief that someone possessed both boy parts and girl parts, Naruko looked straight down at her own flat crotch curiously. "But, am I…?" She wondered in confusion.

"Even though 'it' hasn't fully grown in yet, yes, you soon will be." Kushina grinned. "I was just as terrified when I was your age, when one day, right the hell out of nowhere, I sprouted a dick. I was freaking out SOOO much; I thought my boobs were going to fall off and I was going to be a gross man…" She laughed at this naïve, distant memory.

"Why, though?" asked Naruko, examining herself as if there was a penis on her that was just hiding somewhere.

"It's just the way Uzumaki women are." Kushina shrugged. "It's like why all Hyuuga women have huge boobs. Genetics just weird like that." She grinned at her daughter. "But I'm telling you so that you can be ready when the time comes; that wild horniness you experienced last night… and I'm sure you're still experiencing, is a natural first step before it starts growing, and I don't know when exactly that'll be, but if you have any questions, anything you want to know, feel free to tell me."

Naruko felt nothing short of overwhelmed by this knowledge; she felt very uncomfortable at the idea that she was soon going to have a penis for the rest of her life. She had grown up being proud of who she was, and proud of her body. Now, she imagined herself having a cock like her mother's placed where a flat plain existed, and she felt scared, and a little disgusted.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kushina said sympathetically. "I know, it's a lot to take in, but I'm here for you, no matter what..."

"How am I supposed to look sexy in a bikini now?!" Naruko burst out furiously.

"…Huh?" Kushina blinked.

"I just got a hot new bikini, but how am I going to look now, having a big-ass rod bulging between my legs!?"

"So that's your only problem with this?" Kushina laughed.

"Oh hell no! There are plenty of reasons I'm not okay with this," Naruko grumbled. "But who's gonna find any woman sexy when she's got a man's cock contrasting her feminine figure?"

"Trust me, Naruko, you would be surprised." Kushina smirked. "For example, your father couldn't get enough of this." She gave her own cock a little flick.

"…Really?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kushina chuckled. "He thought it was the fucking best to 'feel what it was like on the receiving end.' Honestly, it's a miracle he wasn't the one who ended up pregnant."

"Whoa, you can DO that?!" Naruko cut in, fascinated.

"No, I was joking. Honestly, Naruko," Kushina playfully sighed. "Did Anko teach you nothing in sex ed? You absolutely can get a girl pregnant though, and with that being said, once yours fully grows in, I expect a grandbaby within the next few years!"

"Noted," Naruko muttered. "Anyways, how did you keep that massive thing hidden from me all this time?! I think in 18 years, I would have noticed something that big and obvious."

"Well, you never were one to notice something big or obvious right away…" Kushina teased, remembering how long it took Naruko to notice how much Hinata loved her. "But when I'm not as hard as I am now, it's easy to tuck it away so no one knows my little secret."

Naruko knelt and looked at her mother's dick up close, eyeing it curiously. "You mean, it's not always like this?"

"Maybe it wasn't that Anko didn't teach you anything, but that you didn't learn anything from her." Kushina sighed. "A penis is only ever large and hard like this when sexually aroused; otherwise, it shrinks to 'travel size' for convenience."

"Oh…" Naruko said, understanding. Watching her mother's erection closely, she could see it slightly throbbing. By the second, she became more and more curious and intrigued by this thing.

"Um, mom? Can… Can I touch it?" She felt so stupid asking this question, she wanted to die of embarrassment the moment she asked it.

"Please do." Kushina chuckled.

Naruko started by lightly touching her fingertip to the cock's head. Then, she held it in the rest of her fingertips. She was surprised by how incredibly warm it felt; such was so enticing, that she wrapped the hard, hot girth in her whole hand.

"W-will mine be like this?" She asked, starting to feel hot herself.

"Of course." Kushina smiled, glad to know that her daughter was starting to become a bit more comfortable with the idea of her inevitable change. "Does it feel good?"

"It does…" Naruko muttered, uncomfortably. She winced as she felt a strange, unfamiliar sensation in her nether regions; like something was being squeezed and tightened really hard. She reached down to feel what was hurting her, and felt a familiar firm bulge.

She looked down to see that her clitoris was sticking out of its hiding place, and had swollen noticeably.

"Is this it…?" She asked herself.

"Yep!" Kushina confirmed. "Congratulations, Naruko. You've taken your first step towards…"

"Hello? Naruko?" Naruko's heart sank into her stomach as she could make out Hinata's voice inside the house. It was also at that moment that Naruko realized that her hand was still wrapped around her mother's cock.

"Go ahead, Naruko." Kushina grinned. "I know you want to."

"Thanks mom." Naruko sighed. She snatched up her towel, wrapped it around her torso, and hurried out the door.

"Go get her~!" Kushina smirked playfully. When Naruko rushed out the door, however, she sighed, feeling mildly frustrated. "She was doing such a good job, but she left me hanging. Oh well…"

* * *

"Naruko? Are you home?"

Naruko made a beeline for her room, intent on getting some clothes on before her girlfriend found her nude; she personally had no problem showing off her naked body to Hinata, but she was acutely aware of Hinata's tendency to faint in response to such things.

"Naruko?" Hinata called again, Naruko's heart leaping into her throat as she heard her girlfriend knock on her bedroom door.

"Ah, j-just a minute!" Naruko shouted, her voice very shaky as she frantically looked for some clothes. As she snatched up some discarded shorts off the floor, however, she somehow slipped, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you okay, Naruko?" asked Hinata from the other side of the door, already opening the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just…" Before Naruko could invent a good excuse, she went silent as she looked over her shoulder; Hinata had just stepped inside, her face red as a beet as she looked down at her nude girlfriend, her naked butt sticking straight up, on full display.

"…..I-I'll just… I'll be right back." Hinata stammered, slowly backing out of the room.

"S-sorry, I just got out of the shower, so…" Naruko laughed as she pulled her shorts on. She was starting to feel very self-conscious about the idea of her nether regions being exposed. "…I-I'll be out in just a minute."

Hinata nodded, and waited out in the living room for her girlfriend. All the while, she felt herself steaming as her mind was now quite full of images of Naruko's naked body; such visuals made her eventually feel light-headed, like she was ready to pass out at any moment…

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Naruko spoke up cheerfully, snapping Hinata out of her daze.

"N-No, not at all." She smiled.

"So, what brings you here today~?" asked Naruko.

"We had a date today, remember?" Hinata reminded her.

"Did we…?" Naruko muttered feebly, before instantly remembering the previous night… long before she went on her impulsive erotic shopping spree. "Oh! Yeah, that's right!" With the overwhelming talk she had with her mom earlier, she'd forgotten about almost everything else.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Hinata.

Naruko thought about it for a moment, not remembering if she had anywhere special in mind last night, but before she could remember, her stomach suddenly rumbled very loudly.

"…Maybe we could go to Ichiraku first?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Hinata giggled.

* * *

Highly horny and frustrated, Kushina was splayed out naked across her bed, with one hand cupping her breast, while the other was tightly wrapped around her penis; between her legs, a dildo was vibrating loudly inside her pussy, and it was the best she could do to keep her voice down, so as to not call attention to herself while her daughter was with her lover.

"I'm curious how Naruko will handle her new situation," She mused, starting to sweat, she was so pent-up. "Or, how Hinata will take the news?"

She shook her head, intent to focus instead on getting her satisfaction. She closed her eyes, and imagined her husband, and started stroking herself more vigorously as her mind's eye panted the picture of his naked butt.

As she bit her lip, and arced her back, she turned her head, just in time to see Naruko and Hinata going out into town, hand-in-hand.

"Have fun, N-Naruko~." She panted.

Too worked up with sexual tension, she gave up masturbating by hand, reached both hands down around her butt, and as she pushed her butt towards her, she reached her head down to insert her own dick directly into her mouth, bound and determined to get her satisfaction.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

 **Wow, this should NOT have taken anywhere nearly as long as it has! I had a plan for this series, but the struggles of life had kept me from remembering what that was for well over a year! Ugh, it hurts me. It really does kill me when stuff like this comes out so much later than it should have.**

 **Anyways, this series is back, and here to stay, so look forward to some real futanari goodness in the chapter to cum~!**

See you then!


End file.
